The prodigy
by Alyssa105
Summary: What happens when Stephenie Meyer enters the Twilight series after Breaking dawn? Does she have powers? Does anything happen with the Volturi? Read to find out. Better than it sounds, I think. Please R
1. entrance and powers

A/N: Ideas for a story like this have been building up in my mind for a while, so I finally decided to write it. I think it is very creative. I hope you enjoy. Please review, add the story to alerts, add it to favorites, or take any other action like that to show me that you are reading it. I do except criticism, of course. Feel free to express your opinions about the story. also, I accept anonymous reviews on my stories, meaning you don't need a user account in order to review. One more thing before I start the story, I am really bad at italicizing things, so I will just put stars around direct thoughts. And, I am really bad at visual description, so don't mind it. Now, I will go on with the disclaimer and the story.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I don't own the Twilight series, or its copyright. ©

chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer enters Twilight

Stephenie Meyer POV

My three sons were aggravating me. Why wouldn't they stop asking for that new video game? It was really getting on my nerves; didn't they already have enough? I was almost angry. They were literally begging, like Bella did in Eclipse for Jacob Black to stay. This was nothing though; they were just video games.

I went upstairs to my room. My husband would take care of the children for now; I needed some time. I needed some time to write, or something; things were getting to stressful. All the talk there is still about Midnight Sun on the internet, all the letters my secretary gives me that are literally persuasive essays asking for sequels to Breaking Dawn, or me to continue Midnight Sun; it just gets to me. Why couldn't those people just forget about Midnight Sun? Its not my fault I am having a writer's block because of that person that illegally distributed it on the internet. I mean, what else would you expect? I am not alone with the manuscript anymore; it makes it impossible for me to continue writing, even if I wanted to. Why can't my readers understand? If I tried to write Midnight Sun now, in my current frame of mind, James would probably win, and all the Cullens would die which wouldn't dovetail with the original story.

I sat at my computer chair, and opened my secret journal folder. I named a document with today's date, and began to write compulsively. That was one way I found helped me get all my emotions out. One thing that really bothered me was how my webmaster and brother, Seth, persists to give me some Emails from people begging for me to write Midnight Sun; I strictly requested that no Emails be forwarded to me, no matter what.

I was interrupted from my train of thought, and writing when I heard Seth calling for me. *Its probably another one of those ridiculous Emails,* I thought. I lazily got up, and went to where seth was, sitting at the computer. It surprised me though; it wasn't the Email program that was open on the screen, it was some other strange thing.

"What's that?" I questioned my brother and website designer curiously.

"Look, you won't believe this," he responded. "See, I have been working on a program in the computer for you. Its completely secret and encrypted; only you and I will know about this. See, I made a program just for you that is supposed to teleport you into Twilight. I know you have always wondered what it would be like living in your mythical world, so I took an advanced online computer programing class, and made this program. You can get back to the regular world. Once you go into Twilight once, you will be able to revert between Twilight and the regular world as often as you want, just by thinking about it. I am certain this will work."

Before I knew it, I heard the clicking of the mouse, and then I was flying through the air. I flew for about 10 seconds, and then landed. I looked around, to see my surroundings. I was in Forks, Washington.

Thoughts were racing through my mind. What would happen if a vampire got me? What would happen if I died right here, in my own creation? What would happen to my sons? My husband? How would it be explained when my body goes missing? How did my brother create this program?

Suddenly, an awkward voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Steph, calm down. Stop worrying. If you want, I can explain everything."

I quickly looked around for the source of the voice, but I couldn't find anyone. I was shocked. How did I end up in this world? Am I dreaming? Am I going crazy? What was that voice? And, most importantly, how did the source of the voice know my name? Suddenly, as I was thinking this, the voice came back on in my mind.

"I am your subconscious. I am basically a little informer to you. See, you have entered Twilight from a secret little program that your brother created. When you enter a book, you get a little guide in your mind. It tells you things, talks to you, and basically supports you through whatever you want to do with your characters."

I spoke aloud to the voice.

"Can I talk to you, little voice, where ever you are?"

"No need to speak out loud," the voice replied. "To talk to me, all you have to do is think to me. I am part of your mind. If you want to call me anything, I guess you can make up any name for me; it doesn't matter. I am just your subconscious. You aren't going crazy or anything, this is a real voice in your thoughts you are hearing. So, Steph, do you want to hear a little bit about yourself?"

I was going to reply out loud, but then I remembered how I heard that I didn't have to. I decided to test this, and think my reply to the voice. I thought a quick "yes" to the voice, and then, I heard it begin speaking again.

"First of all, I am going to tell you a little bit about where you are," the voice began. "Right now, you are in Forks, Washington. Take a look to your left, and you will see the Cullen home about a few yards away from you."

I took a look around, and sure enough, to my left, I saw a huge house that looked to me just the way I pictured the Cullen house.

"Yes, what you just saw was it," the voice explained. "Now, Edward and Bella are going to come out in about 1 minute and kiss while watching the sunset. Don't worry though, you are invisible right now. See, you have all the powers you could ever want in this world. Right now, I have you invisible. Of course, if you want, you can take the invisibility off just by thinking about it, if you would like,"

This shocked me, a lot. *I must be dreaming* I thought to myself.

"No, you aren't dreaming," my guide voice assured me. I decided I am not going to call this thing The Voice anymore, it is sort of a strange name. I am going to call it my subconscious, or my guide, or something like that. My subconscious guide continued.

"So as I was saying, you have all the powers you could ever want in this world. You can do everything from reading minds, to reverting from vampire to werewolf to human, to anything else you can imagine. If you don't believe me, then test it. Edward and Bella will walk out in about 5 seconds now. Summon a power you want to try to use on them, anything you can imagine will work."

As the voice finished, I saw Edward and Bella walk out of the house, making out, just as my guide had told me would happen. I decided, what the heck, I would try a power on them. I wasn't going to hurt them, I was just going to try something. I thought for a minute, before I decided what I would do. I pictured a little pillow hitting Edward in the back, and then disappearing. I didn't know what else to do, so I just tried that. To my amazement, I saw a small pillow come up and hit Edward in the back, and then it vanished completely from view. This caused Edward to turn around, and look for what hit him. In order to keep from disturbing Edward and Bella's romance, I tried my power again this time making Edward and Bella both completely forget the pillow incident. To my surprise, Edward suddenly turned back around and continued kissing Bella. *This is amazing* I thought to myself.

A few minutes later, Edward and Bella walked back inside. As soon as they were gone, I spoke up to my subconscious support thing in my mind. I didn't exactly speak, I just thought to it.

"How can I get home?" I asked in my mind. The subconscious was quick to answer.

"Well, just think about being back in your regular world, and you will be teleported back home. Don't worry, all your powers will disappear when you go back to the regular world, except for the power to teleport into Twilight whenever you want. Oh, and before you ask, when you go home you will age. When in this world though, you will not age. You will always revert back to the age you are at now. It is all sorted out,"

"Thanks," I thought to my guide voice. I got a simple "anytime, that's what I am here for" back.

I stayed in my world for a few more minutes before I decided to go home. Going home was pretty easy; all I had to do was think about being out of the Twilight world. As soon as I did that, I was back sitting on my computer, with the secret diary folder open and my writing right where it was before my brother called me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been about a week since I had my discovery with entering Twilight. I enter Twilight all the time, and check on my characters. Through this week, I have learned a lot. I can basically do whatever I want with my books with my powers, but I don't have any control over my books from writing since I ended Breaking dawn with the words, "the end." I also learned that the time was about 3 months after Breaking Dawn in the book. Finally, I became more comfortable with my powers. I have read minds, controlled emotions, made things happen to people and then made them forget, and reverted between vampire human and werewolf. I let my invisibility down once when no one was around except for someone's little pet puppy, and it turned out the dog actually saw me until I put the invisibility back on. Wow, I am really powerful. I could easily overthrow the Volturi here. I am like, god of the Twilight world. It is pretty cool, I have to admit. Also, I like having little conversations with the little mind guide I have.

end of chapter

A/N: I hope you like this story so far. As I said in the beginning, please take some action on this story so I know you are reading it. I do except criticism. I think the next chapter of this story will start about three weeks after Stephenie Meyer discovered her power. It won't be all in Steph's point of view, I don't think. Again, I really hope you enjoyed this story, and that you take some sort of action showing me that you are reading it. The more reviews and stuff I get, the more motivated I will be to update. One more thing, I know I do this a lot, I don't think this will be a very long story. I will try my best though, and suggestions may help me. Sorry about this long authors note. Hopefully, I will be motivated enough to come back with another update soon.


	2. Scare the Volturi?

A/N: I am not getting a lot of action on this story. I have only had two people take action on the story so far. I would like to thank them. First, I thank littlemissamanda96 for adding the story to their favorites. Secondly, I would like to thank WeLoVeTwIlIgHt212 for adding this story to their favorites, adding it to alerts, and best yet, reviewing the story. I love reviews. I know, a lot of authors say that. Please though, I need more readers. If I don't get readers, I won't be motivated which will cause this story to never be updated. So, please please take action on the story. It motivates me. Reviews motivate me most. Well, now, I will stop this authors note for now and get on with the disclaimer, and chapter 2. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Stephie Meyer: I doubt you would even attempt this, but if you wanted to press charges against me for writing this story, you couldn't because I am willing to admit that you own the rights to the Twilight series, not me.

chapter 2

Scare the Volturi?

Stephenie Meyer POV

(about a week later)

It was evening, and I was alone. Just yesterday, I had told my husband about how I could enter Twilight, and that I would be out a lot in the books. He said that was cool.

I decided that I would go and enter Twilight right now. I quickly wrote a note to my husband telling him I was safe in the book, and disappeared into the pages. I made sure I was invisible, and then teleported to the cottage that Edward and Bella had because my mental voice told me that Edward and Bella were in there with Renesmee and Jacob hanging out. I entered the cottage, and watched them while having a conversation with my subconscious.

"Hey, mental voice?" I thought. The voice answered right away.

"Yes?" it asked me. I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to have a conversation.

"What should I call you," I ended up mentally blurting out.

"I don't know," it responded. "How about Stephie? I mean, I am a part of your mind," the voice answered.

I thought about it for a minute, and then decided that was going to be its new name. I told my subconscious voice that its new name was Stephie, and then we stayed quiet for a minute until I had a question for Stephie.

"What happens to me when I die," I asked Stephie. Stephie was quick to answer.

"Well, you will have a soul which will allow you to go where ever you want around earth. You will get to watch everything that is going on all the time. Of course, you still will be able to teleport to here, that will last forever. When you come, you will have a duplicate body that looks just like the one you have now. Oh, and you will be able to talk to me both in this world, and when you are above your regular world."

It took me a minute to take all that in, but I was able to. I just answered with a quick "oh." The talk stopped between Stephie and I for a few minute before Stephie came in, and spoke to me.

"Oh, I just found out that the Volturi is going to decide last minute tomorrow to come to take revenge on the Cullens for what you made happen to them in Breaking Dawn. They are deciding at the last minute so that the Cullens have no time to get helpers. Alice is going to get the vision as soon as they decide.. They will come at night in 4 days. Don't worry, you will be able to control the situation with your powers, I was just telling you so you would know."

It took me a few seconds to register what Stephie had just said. After I clarified with Stephie that I heard right, I asked Stephie the first question that came to mind.

"Why is that happening? Didn't I say that Bella and Edward continue into a small but perfect peace of their forever?"

Stephie spoke again.

"That is what you wrote, but the book doesn't always go that way once the author enters unless the author does something to change it. You and I can certainly help the Cullens with it, and no one will get hurt."

"Can't I use mind control on them to stop them from coming?" I asked Stephie frantically.

"You could if you really wanted," Stephie responded. "Wouldn't you rather scare the Volturi a little bit though than just use boring mind control?

I thought about it for a minute before I decided that Stephie was right, I did sort of want to scare the Volturi a little bit. Stephie and I let it to the side of our mind after Stephie assured me several times that no one would have to get hurt in the process if I didn't want them to.

For the next few minutes, I stayed in the world of Twilight, watching my creations go through their days. After that, I went back home. Tomorrow, I would enter Twilight and assure the Cullens that I would be there to help with the Volturi, and demonstrate my powers. I wondered what they would think of me. For now though, I just sat at home in my original world, relaxing.

end of chapter

A/N: There was chapter 2 of my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the writing is bad. I think the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view, a little while after Stephenie Meyer left Twilight. Of course, Bella will not have seen Stephenie Meyer, she has stayed invisible around people so far in this story. I think, in the next chapter though, that will change. I think Stephenie will reveal herself to the Cullens and the wolf pack. I know I have already said this in the beginning of this chapter, but please please please take action on this story, such as adding it to your favorites, adding it to your alerts, or best yet *drum roll* reviewing! I seriously need more reviews so I can continue. Right now, I only have one review. I really want at least 5 before I start the next chapter. It will really motivate me. The more motivation I have, the sooner I update.


	3. meeting and demonstration

A/N: I haven't gotten any action on this story except another review from WeLoVeTwIlIgHt212 which I appreciate a lot. I am giving you another chapter though, reasoning being that I just felt like writing, and if I have something written, why not post it? So, enjoy, and please please please take action on the story. Reviews, adding it to favorites, adding it to alerts, whatever. You can even review without a user account because I have anonymous reviews enabled. I love reviews, even if they just say something as simple as "I am reading this story."

chapter 3

meeting and demonstration

disclaimer: I would tell you I owned the rights to the Twilight series, but that would only be a lie.

Bella POV

I had just spent a night in the cottage with Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. Edward and I were just going to go with Renesmee by ourselves, but Renesmee asked that Jacob was allowed to come, and that we just couldn't decline. Jacob loved Renesmee, and she loved him in return. Also, we got along perfectly with the wolves now, so we decided, what the heck?

Jacob and Renesmee were on the couch in the main room, while Edward and I were in our room enjoying quality time with each other. I was just sitting on Edward's lap, listening to the sound of the leaves moving lightly in the breeze. It was soothing, and very peaceful. Some sunlight was coming through the window, causing me to see Edward glitter lightly in the sunlight. It was an amazing moment.

I was just about to let my shield up to let Edward hear my loving thoughts for the millionth time in the last few hours, when suddenly my phone rang. Hesitantly, I got out of Edward's lap, and shuffled to get the phone. Grabbing the phone in my hand, I quickly looked at the caller ID reading it was Alice. With a sigh, I hit send, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said as if I was a human that had just woken up from a comfortable sleep and a good dream. Alice's voice came frantically back to me over the phone.

"Bella, we need you to come home right this minute. The Volturi has just made a last minute decision to come in 3 days to take revenge on us for shattering them a few months ago. We won't have time to gather witnesses so we need you right now to come and help us with a plan. Get here, quick."

"Are you serious?" I tried to ask, but before I could, I already heard the phone disconnect. I muttered a profanity in my mind, and then went to Edward. I told him what was going on, and we quickly got Jacob and Renesmee to come to. They were both sleeping, but we were able to get them to come rather quickly. Jacob had Renesmee in his arms and was following us out the door as soon as I had said the word "Volturi."

The run back to the house went slow for me. Don't get me wrong, we were running as fast as we possibly could, but the run still seemed to go by painfully slowly. Finally, after what felt like an hour but in reality was a minute, we were at the main house. Before we even had any time to knock, Alice was at the door signaling us to come in. All four of us entered to find the family all scattered about the house. When I say family, I mean all of us Cullens, and the wolves.

The entire room was awkwardly silent for about a minute before Alice spoke up.

"So, I just had a vision that the Volturi are coming for us in three days. We don't have any time to gather assistance, so we really need to act and think up a plan quick."

As soon as this was out of Alice's mouth, everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. Even me, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee were shocked despite we had heard the news before the run. Some of us were growling furiously, even me. Paul was shaking furiously, and if we didn't know he was a werewolf that was on the verge of phasing into his wolf self, we would have thought that he was having a bad seizure. Suddenly, there was a crack, and Paul had phased. As soon as this happened, Emmett and Jasper had him held to the ground in a grip to keep him from attacking while Jasper sent calming waves that I could feel toward Paul. Paul was trying to struggle for a few seconds, but as soon as the calm had taken over, he was still. Jasper and Emmett then let go of him, and he phased back to his human form a few seconds later, and running behind the couch so no one saw him nude. After this, Alice sighed, and ran upstairs coming down seconds later with a pair of clothes and throwing them at Paul. Paul quickly got dressed into the clothes and got out from behind the couch muttering a quick apology.

Stephenie Meyer POV

I had ben standing in the Cullens house when Paul phased and lost control. I summoned an empathic power to help Jasper calm Paul down and to get him to phase back. Of course, I was invisible for the moment, but I was going to reveal myself to the Cullens in a minute or two. I was just waiting a little bit because I wanted to see where the conversation would go before coming out of my invisibility.

Bella POV

It was silent for a minute after Paul's attack, until Renesmee started hysterically crying in Jacob's arms.

"Why do I have to be such a burden putting my family in danger," she sobbed into Jacob's shirt. This got me a bit upset that Renesmee would think she was a burden, and by Edward's expression, I could tell he felt the same.

Edward was the first to speak.

"You are not a burden to us," he said to Renesmee. "I don't usually get upset from your thoughts and speech, but that is completely unacceptable." he continued. I agreed, and nodded backing Edward up.

I then gave Edward access to my mind, and asked Edward if I should ask Jacob to bring Renesmee to the bedroom and stay there with her, and he nodded in agreement. I then spoke.

"Jacob, would you mind bringing Renesmee to one of the bedrooms and stay with her for a few minutes? I will tell you when you can come back down, but I think Renesmee shouldn't have to hear this conversation."

Jacob agreed, but Renesmee suddenly burst out saying she isn't a baby, and should be allowed to hear the conversation. Edward then told her that this time the conversation wasn't appropriate for her. She was going to protest, but Jacob already had her in a grip bringing her to one of the spare bedrooms. It broke my dead heart to think that Renesmee wasn't happy, but I knew it was the best thing for her and that Jacob was trustable with her.

We were talking, trying to think of what we would do, when suddenly, something completely shocking happened. A young lady that looked about 33 years old suddenly appeared in the room we were in. All of us had shocked expressions, and it was completely silent for about a half a second before she spoke.

"I can help you with the Volturi," she said confidently. Carlisle was then the first to respond.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" he questioned.

"Why can't I read this girl's mind?" Edward then asked.

"Why can't I see her emotions," Jasper then interrogated.

"Where's this girl's future?" Alice then screamed out. The lady then spoke again.

"Okay, look. This may sound weird, but I am your creator. My name is Stephenie Meyer. You guys are just characters of a book that I wrote, living in a universe that I created."

All of us were looking at her like she belonged in a mental institution. Maybe she did belong in a mental institution. She then spoke again.

"Okay, I know you don't believe me, so I am going to prove it. First though, I need you to get Jacob and Renesmee and bring them back," she said firmly. We were all still looking at her like she was crazy, but Edward got up and called Jacob and Renesmee down.

Stephenie Meyer POV

I had to use a bit of mind control to get Edward to get Jacob and Renesmee, and bring them back downstairs, but I was able to do it. When they got down, I projected what I had just said to the rest of the family into their heads, and then they too were staring at me like I was from a different world. Wait, I am from a different world. I laughed to myself in my mind at the joke I had just made. Now, it was time for me to prove it.

Bella POV

As soon as Jacob and Renesmee got downstairs, they both were staring at this Stephenie Meyer lady just as everyone else was. They looked at her like they already knew what she had told us.

"Okay, now I am going to prove to you that I can really help you with the situation of the Volturi, and that I created you," Stephenie told us. "First though, I know you are all wondering how Jacob and Renesmee knew about me as soon as I got downstairs, I used thought projection to tell them. That is what I am going to use on you now. I will show you that I know everything about you."

As soon as Stephenie had said this, I felt something weird, like someone was talking in my mind. It felt almost like when Renesmee projected her thoughts, the only difference was that no one was touching us.

I could tell by everyone's expressions that they all were having the same experience as me. After a few seconds, the thoughts really began to make sense. The story of all our lives was going through my mind. I then saw the story of the lady named Stephenie Meyer. We all looked amazed at her. When she was done with all her thinking, I had learned a lot, and I believed her. I had learned that the book we were was called Twilight, that she had any power she wanted, that everyone was hearing the same thing as me, and a little bit about her life. Apparently, she had come up with the idea of the book we were in from a dream.

Stephenie POV

I had to use a little bit of mind control along with thought projection to make everyone believe me. Wow, it was very easy to control my characters. I almost felt a bit guilty for taking over the wonderful minds of the Cullens.

Bella POV

Stephenie then spoke again. "Would you like me to demonstrate my powers for you?" she asked. At that moment, we all said yes excitedly. Even though the Volturi was coming and we all knew it, all our worries were out of my mind. I was really thankful to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing was that I was sort of scared of her, I mean she could destroy us in a snap of her fingers if she wanted. As if answering my thoughts, she said that she would never destroy us, and that we could trust her. Then, she said something very shocking.

"Bella, I did just read your mind," she said. I stared at her.

"Aren't I a shield?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, but I can still read your mind. I am your creator, I can overpower the shield I made. Now, changing the subject, would you like to see my powers?" she asked again. Again, we all said yes in synchronization.

"I am going to start by phasing into a vampire." Stephenie told us. "Just watch."

We all looked at Stephenie, and suddenly, her skin was pale, just like us. "Now, I am going to turn into a werewolf," she announced. We watched, and suddenly, without even a crack, we saw a wolf bigger than Jacob standing in the same place Stephenie was a few seconds ago. Emmet yelled out a booming "wow," and Stephenie made a wolf laugh and then phased back into human.

"Okay, for my next demonstration, I want Rosalie to step forward," Stephenie said.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" Rosalie shrieked in response.

"You'll see, just come here," Stephenie responded. Hesitantly, Rosalie stepped toward her.

"Are you ready?" Stephenie asked Rosalie.

"Sure?" Rosalie replied with a question tone in her voice.

I couldn't believe what I saw next. Rosalie completely transformed. She no longer looked like a vampire, but instead looked, human? No, that couldn't be. Everyone was staring at her in amazement.

Rosalie POV

"Stephenie Meyer, why the hell is everyone staring at me?" I exploded. I was really mad. I had not the slightest clue what she did to me. I felt my face turning red from the anger. Wait, my face was turning red? That hasn't happened to me since before I was changed... I didn't want to think about that. I really missed being human. I really wished I had a chance to be human again, and have children. Without a word, Stephenie pushed me to a mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. I looked just as I did when I was human.

"Did you just make me human?" I asked Stephenie.

"Actually, yes, I did. I also gave you a power. When you want to become a vampire, you can become one, and when you want to become human, well, you can do that." she said.

I couldn't believe what she had just said. I thought about becoming a vampire, and I felt a cold rush come to me. Stepping back to the mirror, I looked again at my reflection. Wow, I actually did look like a vampire again. I changed shape several times before I stopped on vampire for now. I wanted to be able to have the sharp vampire hearing and all that for the moment. Of course, I would become human again later.

I thanked Stephenie, and she smiled and gave me a hug in return. Wow, this girl was really nice. I then asked her if I age when I am human, and she said that no, I will stay the same age. I asked if I could do everything humans could do when in my human form such as have babies, and she said yes. I was extremely amazed.

Bella POV

Stephenie then proceeded to do a few more things. She gave all of us the ability to switch from vampire to human and back. Jacob also asked if he could have a power to revert from vampire to werewolf/human for Renesmee, and Stephenie gave him the power. Then, I asked if I could have my shield work with me a bit easier, and Stephenie gave me a way to manipulate my shield very easily. Jasper also had asked to be able to turn on and off his empathic power so he wouldn't always have to feel emotions, and Stephenie gave that to him. Finally, Edward asked if he could turn on and off his mind reading whenever he wanted, and Stephenie gave that to him.

Before Stephenie vanished, she told us that she would always be willing to do things for us such as give us powers when she is in our universe. She also told us that she would be back tomorrow, and would take control of the situation with the Volturi. She told us that what she would do would give us a big laugh, and assured that we don't worry. We all thanked her majority, and then she was gone as quickly as she had appeared. For once, I felt perfectly confident about our situation with the Volturi. Even though I'm not empathic like Jasper, I could tell that everyone felt the same by the happiness the environment gave off. Everyone was content. We all couldn't wait until we got to see what Stephenie would do to the Volturi. We all knew it would give us a big laugh.

A/N: Okay, so there was a really long chapter. Please please now take action on this story. I love reviews and stuff.


	4. shattering an infamous ego

A/N: I know I have one reader, and I guess that is okay for now; I really want more readers though. If I don't get more readers, I may stop the story after this chapter unless I can get some serious motivation. Well, now, on with the disclaimer and the story.

disclaimer:

Me: I own the copyright of Twilight

SM: No you don't

Me: yes I do

Sm: no you don't

*argument like this goes on for 4 hours until I finally decide to admit I don't own the copyright of Twilight and I go to my computer and write this story*

chapter 4

shattering of an infamous ego

Bella POV

The three days went by quickly. Soon, we were all sitting around, waiting for the Volturi. We had all decided that when they came, Stephenie would stay invisible. My entire family and the wolves would stand ready looking helpless for a few minutes so we looked helpless to the Volturi. For a few minutes, they would think they could just kill us off. Then, when they were going to attack, Stephenie would come out in her human form. Then, we would take it from there, letting all the humorous things happen to the volturi thanks to Stephenie Meyer.

"The volturi are almost here!" Stephenie suddenly explained jumping up and down like Alice does when she is excited for a shopping trip. "Are you ready?" We all said "yes" in excited voices. Stephenie then spoke again.

"Okay, I want all the wolves to phase, and I will go invisible. I will be back at just the right time, I promise," Stephenie assured, still jumping up and down like she was a little kid high on sugar. Somehow, this reminded me of an immortal child. Its not that I've ever seen one of those things, but for some reason it still reminded me of one. Suddenly, Stephenie chuckled and told me my thoughts were amusing before she went invisible. Crap, she can read my mind, I forgot. I guess I better keep my thoughts in check for the moment.

When we saw the Volturi coming, we all immediately got into position. We had to look helpless, to let their confidence rise for a few minutes. As they proceeded in a very organized manner toward us, we all had to hold in our laughter. This wasn't a time to laugh hysterically, this was a time to put on our acting skills, and make the Volturi think they are going to win this, and that it would be a serious battle.

Aro POV

A/N: I thought this may be sort of funny.

We all walked in a line toward the helpless Cullens, with me leading in the front. Poor Cullens, they didn't have any time to gather any witnesses for this one. We were now going to get our revenge on the Cullens for keeping a weird immortal child-like thing with them. This would be really fun.

As we approached, I saw that the Cullens and the wolves looked just as helpless as I thought they would. We had 48 vampires now in our guard, not counting the witnesses, and they were all willing to fight. We were so going to win over the 9 Cullens and the 16 wolves. They have 25, we have over 48. That is approximately 2 of us to kill one of them. This would be awesome.

A/N: I don't really think Aro is evil and would think like this, I am just making him a bit OOC for the purpose of this story.

still Aro POV

Soon, we were just a few meters away from the Cullens and the wolves. They looked so weak, it wasn't even funny. I wished I could have a video camera for this one. Its not like this awesome victory won't always linger perfectly in my memory, but it would still be cool to be able to watch the scene over and over again. As I thought this, Edward growled, I guess hearing my thoughts. That wouldn't last much longer though, soon he would be dead just like the rest of the family.

I had already had this planned, there would be no messing around.

"Any last words before you all die?" I said evilly. That was how I felt now, evil. These vampires ruined our ego, and now it was time to get right back at them. They were trying to seem like the best vampires in the world, when in truth, they weren't. Just because they had Bella, a pathetic shield thing, didn't mean anything now. None of the Cullens had any powers that could kill or stop us. Just some empathic crap, telepathy, a shield, future seeing, and thought projection by physical contact. Those powers wouldn't harm us at all.

As I was thinking all my thoughts, something sort of strange happened. This wouldn't stop my killing though, or at least I didn't think so at the moment. I signaled my guard to kill the girl right this moment, but they didn't move. Becoming furious, I tried again. How dare the guard not listen to my signal. Again, the same thing happened. The guard didn't move. I then decided that I had to kill the weak human myself. I tried to move forward to attack, but I was paralyzed. I was so furious that I screamed in fury. Then, suddenly, the human lady, the Cullens, and the wolves started laughing.

"What's so funny, and who is this lady?" I asked, my voice shaking the ground and echoing, making a tree almost fall to the ground.

"My name is Stephenie Meyer, and I am your creator," the lady that had just appeared out of nowhere replied. The entire guard was looking at her like she was crazy, but Caius, Marcus, and i were too furious to just stare. Caius and Marcus looked just as furious as I did. I then spoke, trying to keep control on my voice inflection so I didn't look like a bully that was just overpowered.

"I have no creator," I said firmly but calmly. To my complete amazement, the Cullens, the wolves, and this Stephenie lady were all laughing still with care free expressions on their faces.

I signaled my guard again to kill the Cullens, the wolves, and the lady, but again they didn't move. Then, something hit me like a bullet. The entire guard looked just like victims of alec's attack. This couldn't be possible. I then realized that Marcus and Caius were not paralyzed, so I told them to kill the girl. They told me they were on it, but they didn't move. They looked like they were trying to move, but nothing was happening. I then decided to try to see if the rest of the guard was also just paralyzed, and were still able to talk.

"Can all of you hear me?" I asked the guard. They all said yes, and told me they weren't able to move. Then, I realized gifts didn't require any movement to use. I told Jane and Alec to try their gifts, but neither of them worked on any of the people. All our enemies were still laughing, and now clutching their sides.

"It is time for you Volturi vampires to get a taste of your own medicine," the Stephenie girl suddenly said. Then, I felt a tingle go up my legs and into the rest of my body. I suddenly realized I was able to move my arms again. I guess the rest of us had the same experience, because in synchronization, we all tried to move to attack. To all of our astonishment though, none of our feet moved.

Abruptly, I was picked up by my arms. I looked at who had me, and it was Stephenie, but she didn't look human anymore. She was a... a... vampire? She had the same color eyes as the Cullens. What the heck? Last I knew she was human. How could a human turn into a vampire.

"In my case, its possible," Stephenie then said as if answering to my thoughts. "I did answer to your thoughts, I just read your mind," she said. Before I got the chance to react in any form, she put her hand in mine, and I heard all of her thoughts from the beginning of her life to now. I gasped in astonishment as soon as the thoughts were done going through my mind. Everyone else in the guard gasped at the same time as me. Did they just all see the same exact thing as me? If so, how would that have happened if Stephenie wasn't touching them. Stephenie answered.

"Yes Aro, I projected the thoughts to the rest of the guard, I just touched you so you would know that I know what your powers are,"

I was completely stunned. How could anyone have more power than me? This can't be happening. Stephenie then interrupted my thoughts.

"Now, it is time for your punishment," she said. Suddenly, Stephenie pointed a finger, and something huge started spinning around really fast. The only thing I could think of was that it was some type of vortex. (A/N: I was inspired by another writer to add this part) Then, suddenly, the entire guard was lifted off the floor and pushed into the vortex. The only person that wasn't lifted was me. I looked at the vortex, and saw that everyone was spinning furiously fast, and they looked very sick.

"Okay Mr. Touchy Touchy Mind Reader Guy, are you ready to join your family?" she asked. Then she touched my palm and thought to me "that is my new name for you."

"Do I have to go into that thing?" I asked nervously. I was actually scared of this girl. She laughed, and then spoke.

"It is your punishment," she said, and then i felt myself levitating. It was in slow motion, the vortex was coming closer and closer by the second. Within 3 or 4 seconds, I felt myself fall in. I was spinning really fast.

"H-h-how long are you keeping us in this thing," I said over the whistling of the wind in my ears.

"How about 2 hours?" Stephenie said, and then as I spun, I heard everyone laughing. Wow, I guess this Stephenie person is really very powerful after all. I hope they don't kill us.

"I won't kill you," Stephenie assured, I guess reading my thoughts. I wondered, how could anyone read my mind with my neurons spinning so fast. I was getting dizzy. What a phenomenon. I didn't think vampires could get dizzy. From everyone else's faces that were in this thing, I could tell they all felt the same.

2 hours later

still Aro POV

The two hours of torture went really slowly, but I guess that isn't as bad as the torture Jane puts people through. I guess I understand now. I realize that power isn't everything, that I shouldn't be so power hungry. I shouldn't have administered so many killings the way I did. I realized the entire guard was feeling the same, because we were all sobbing tearlessly, and trying to apologize for all we have done.

I guess that vortex didn't only physically spin me, but it also spun my neurons around. It shook them up, woke them up to reality. Stephenie forgave us, she said it was her that made us the way we were. She said she just wanted to have some fun by giving us a taste of our own medicine, in not to much of a serious way. I actually don't blame her at all.

What happened next really surprised me. All of the guard, including Caius and Marcus, were hugging everyone. I then decided to join in. I hugged everyone as if they were family, and they had been for a while. The hugging and apologies continued for a while after that. The entire Volturi had learned a lesson from this, we don't have to be so violent, and power hungry. The vampire world still needs people to keep the peace, and I guess that will now be all of us. I wasn't going to ever be so violent anymore though. We hopefully now were all going to get along, and live in harmony.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe that the Volturi had become so different. They all apologized to us. Afterwards, we all decided that from now on, we were all going to be one big family. We all then lived happy lives, in Volterra and Forks, Washington. We weren't anymore enemies with the Volturi. Stephenie always visited us. She came usually every day for a while into this universe. Everything was great, and you know what was really funny? We all loved to take rides in Stephenie's little vortex thing she can create. One day, Stephenie actually gave me the gift of creating that so everyone could enjoy spinning in it like crazy lunatics even when Stephenie wasn't around. We now all lived happily for eternity. Nothing ever got in our way, except for pranks, and funny things. We don't anymore have any anxieties or worries. It is great to be able to be family with a person from a different universe, the wolves, the Volturi, and of course, my biological family. We all lived a blissful peace of forever and ever.

A/N: Now, you decide. This can either be the end, or I can add some more humorous stuff to this story. I hope you enjoyed this. Please take action on this story. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
